banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalancher
Avalanchers attack from overhead cliffs and mesas like a landslide of arrows and blades. Abilities Falling Strike (Ex) An avalancher excels at dropping onto opponents from higher ground. He gains a +1 bonus on Stealth checks and attack and damage rolls when he falls at least 10 feet before attacking an opponent. These bonuses stack with any bonuses the avalancher receives for charging or attacking from higher ground. At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, the bonuses from falling strike increase by 1. This replaces Study. Cliff Jumper (Ex) An avalancher adds half his level on Acrobatics checks to jump or soften a fall. Whenever he attempts an Acrobatics check to soften an intentional fall, he reduces the falling damage he takes by an additional 1d6 for every increment of 10 by which his Acrobatics check result exceeds the DC (a 2d6 reduction at DC 25, 3d6 at DC 35, and so on). At 7th level, the avalancher reduces the DC of his Acrobatics checks to soften a fall by 5. This replaces Blood Sight. Falling Dodge (Ex) At 7th level, an avalancher gains his bonus to AC from the falling strike ability when a jump or fall carries him through threatened squares. This bonus applies only when he’s jumping, not when he’s using Acrobatics to try to avoid attacks of opportunity from moving through threatened squares. This replaces Sneak. Fall-By Attack (Ex) At 14th level, if the avalancher makes a single jump of at least 20 feet in any direction and lands at an elevation at least 10 feet lower than his starting elevation, he can make ranged or melee attacks during his fall as if he were making a full-round attack. He can make any number of attacks in any combination of squares along this single jump, up to his maximum number of attacks, but he can attack a given creature once at most. If the avalancher attempts a jump but fails the Acrobatics check, he makes no attacks and suffers the consequences of his failed jump normally. At 19th level, he can add his extra damage from sneak attack against each creature he hits while using this ability, even if the targets have acted in combat or retain their Dexterity bonuses to AC. This replaces Stalk. Death from Above (Ex) At 20th level, an avalancher can take down his foe with a single attack. During a round, if he falls at least 10 feet (the action type depends on how he comes to be falling), he can make a single attack at his full base attack bonus as a standard action, choosing one of the following effects: kill, knock unconscious for 1d4 hours, or paralyze for 2d6 rounds. If the attack hits, the target takes damage normally and must succeed at a Fortitude save or suffer the additional effect. The save DC is equal to 20 + 1 for every 10 feet the avalancher fell before making the attack (to a maximum of DC 30 for a fall of 100 feet or more). Whether or not the target succeeds, it can’t be targeted by this ability again (by any avalancher) for 24 hours. This replaces master slayer. Category:Archetypes Category:Slayer Archetypes